Right Here Waiting
by The Blue Nunne
Summary: Taiora! That fatefull day when Tai's heart was crushed. His last words to her "I'll Be Waiting" Now a few months later he still is. Can he convince her with this next talent show? (somewhat song fic song Right Here Waiting)


Hey people this is a little different then you were expecting. I've seen a lot of people on the anime couple things so I figure I would add my own. Don't worry I still will continue the lord of the rings story but I figured I take a break and add something else to my stories. It's kinda a song fic. The songs Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. Oh BTW the quotations in between the lyrics are memories Sora is having while listening to Tai. This is for the true Digimon couple TAIORA ALL THE WAY!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own one dang thing in this story. Not Digimon or the song Right Here Waiting.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Christmas.  
  
Tai was always looked as the leader of the digidestined. They all believed him to be the bravest of the group, if he didn't do something goofy or stupid in between. He could face some of the most evil things from the digiworld. However today wasn't one of those kind of days. Today he would be facing his own feelings. To actully go threw with it and ask her. Things could really change. Though he always wanted it to be like this he just wondered if she felt the same. Sora was his life long best friend, he had always been there for her, to comfort her, play with her, or just have any kind of fun they could find. They were inseparable, and today Tai could probably break that bond or make it stronger. He didn't know what to do first.  
  
"Maybe I should get out of bed," he said with a nervous laugh. He looked at the clock. 12:45. "Crap the concerts at five I gotta find Sor soon."  
  
So he began to get ready for one of the biggest days of his life.  
  
When Agumon saw this, a smile lit his dinosaur like face.  
  
"Today is the big day!" he said to himself more then to Tai.  
  
Sora was finally having a lazy day after so much school work and work at the flower shop. She never knew how she did it all sometimes. Being a Digidestined and trying to live a normal life was like trying to hold the fate of the world and doing homework it was crazy. But now was a quieter day Biyomon was there with her both enjoying the day as best they could then later in the evening go to Matt's concert. So far things were going really well. She had a batch of cookies for Matt in the oven and presents for her friends waiting in the other room. Biyomon walked in smelling the cookies.  
  
"Something smells great in here may I have one?" she asked with every ounce of innocence in her voice as she could.  
  
Sora had to smile at this, Bie always had to have something of Sora's baking. She knew she was a good cook thanks to her mom and after all there were well over a dozen in there so what the heck.  
  
"Alright there done anyway but only one," she said.  
  
Bie snatched the cookie and ate approvingly after the second bite since she burned her mouth on the first.  
  
"Who're they for?" she asked.  
  
"Someone very special," she answered with a small giggle. Hoping Matt would like the cookies she baked. She had a small crush on him all this year in high school. Though she never admitted it before she figured with all the other girls especially that Jun girl chasing him up all over the city. She never really had a crush like this before on anyone. Except one certain goggle headed boy whom she knew all her life. Tai Kamiya was always there for her and she liked him a lot and always waited for that day when he would finally tell her those three words. She waited and waited. Days turned to months and months to a year. They grew a little distant in that time. She went to tennis he stayed with his love of soccer. Still a certain part of her deep down inside told her to wait for him a little more. She ignored it thinking that it was time to move on.  
  
"Ohh," Biy said with a little excitement thinking she was going to Tai. It was obvious wasn't it they always got along really really well.  
  
Sora looked at the clock it was 4:13 she better hurry and get to the concert to see Matt early maybe even get a date after it. She took a deep breath got her coat and left with the cookies and Biyomon. Only in time to miss the phone, with Tai on the other side.  
  
Tai hung up the phone no luck he looked everywhere for her including the flower shop and couldn't find her he just tried calling her now and no one was there.  
  
"Dang where are you?" he asked with a good hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"What about the concert?" Agumon asked. "She could be there, maybe even waiting for you!"  
  
"Hey you're right I didn't even check there yet let's go!" he said running out the door and closing it before poor Agumon could get out. "Oh man I'm sorry Agumon are you ok?"  
  
"Sure I'm used to running into doors in the real world all the time," he said and they both laughed and ran to the concert.  
  
"There she is!" Tai said seeing her waiting at the door. "What's she doing and why's she here so early?"  
  
"Sora! Wait up!" Tai called, running towards her.  
  
"Oh ... hi Tai," Sora said, blushing a little when she saw who it was.  
  
'What's he doing here!?' she thought. 'Oh no the cookies!'  
  
She did her best for him not to see them but with Agumon there it was really futile.  
  
"Mmm, I smell cookies!" Agumon exclaimed. Sora giggled at the little digimon whose nose were even better then biyomon's.  
  
"So um...Sora?" he finally asked. "Are you going to the concert with anyone? I mean, not that I care or anything, just wondering..."  
  
'Crap Tai what's wrong with you not that I care or any thing!?!' he mentally kicked himself for that.  
  
Sora was shocked to say the least, the very least.  
  
'Oh no!' she said Feeling awkward she decided to tell him the truth and be fair to him.  
  
"No, I want to be available just in case Matt is free afterwards." She said feeling nervous and embarrassed. A blush fell on her face that very minute. She felt cruel for saying that to him. Of all days he was going ask her about going out it had to be this day. Tai certainly had a knack for timing.  
  
"Oh!" he said shocked as could be. Tai felt his heart shatter. Each one of those words she spoke were knives stabbing his heart.  
  
Sora didn't feel any better about this situation she could see the hurt in his eyes. She just wanted to break down and cry right there and then. She didn't want to hurt Tai he was the greatest thing that happened to her. That's what confused her about her crush on Matt. However she pushed that thought out of her mind again.  
  
'I waited for this day a long time ago,' she thought 'Now it's time to move on.'  
  
Still part of her didn't want that. She knew Tai was gonna be mad with her.  
  
"Oh you and Matt huh?" he said his voice was quiet and held that same hurt tone his eyes did. Sora closed her eyes to somehow block all this out. As this was a dream and as soon as she would open her eyes and wake up from it.  
  
Tai knew what he had to do. It was the biggest sacrifice he would make in his entire life. Sora was his best friend; he couldn't stand to see her hurt. As he looked at her standing there almost in shame he felt any pieces of his heart left tell him what to say.  
  
"Let her go," he heard in his mind. "Let her be happy, even if it wasn't with you that's all that matters to you is her being happy.  
  
"It's ok," he finally told her with a small smile.  
  
"You.. Your not mad?" she half whispered half gasped.  
  
"No," he said trying to force that smile to convince her. Inside it felt as if every meaning of happiness was erased from him.  
  
"Thanks Tai," she said finally showing a smile believing him. Still that part of her still felt sad or empty in a way. She couldn't explain it.  
  
"Now go in there and say hi to Matt for me," he said lightly pushing her to the door. There she was in her blue coat her auburn hair glowing in all the white and gray of winter. Her crimson eyes showing happiness, and her smile. Tai saw her hoping that his decision was for the best.  
  
Agumon saw this he felt bad for Tai after all he knew the bond both the humans had maybe he could do something to cheer Tai up with Sora and again thinking with his stomach said  
  
"The least you could do was leave us the cookies!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sora giggled again at the little dino.  
  
"Tell you what I'll make you both special ones," she said. Then turned around opened the door and walked in.  
  
"I'll be waiting," he said not knowing whether or not she heard. The door closed and Tai and Agumon were alone again. "I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Tai?" Agumon asked. Tai turned his head to him. Agumon smiled. "You've really grown up."  
  
Then both made their way to the concert.  
  
Sora had heard what Tai said she felt horrible at what she had done. A small tear went down her cheek.  
  
"I'll be waiting," she heard in her head.  
  
Soon months passed by. The new digidestined defeated Myotismon, Matt and Sora started to date and by the look of it from Tai's eyes they were both happy. She never did bake those cookies for him. Tai was still waiting, now he didn't know was he was waiting for. Tai and Sora rarely spoke anymore they had almost parted and were distant after that concert. Summer was starting soon and the last few weeks of school were closing to an end. However there still was Odaiba High School Bake Sale and Talent show to look forward to.  
  
"Tai? TAI!" it was Matt and Sora. "Hey you ok we saw you just standing there looking at nothing. You ok?"  
  
Tai snapped out of it and put a smile on his face as always. "Oh me sure never better," he said rubbing the back of his head. It was a lie his heart never really healed after Christmas. It showed sometimes, though they won the soccer finals this year, he still didn't look like he put his whole heart and soul into the game as he used to.  
  
"So what are you doing for the talent show?" Matt asked coolly.  
  
"Uh not sure I guess some soccer tricks or something," he answered. To tell the truth he didn't think about entering at all this year. "You?"  
  
"Oh you know something with the band," he said. "We've been working on a gig for a while figure this'll be good practice for it."  
  
Tai knew that already, the band was Matt's life.  
  
"And Sora is gonna be in the bake sale," Matt smiled. "She's always baked the best stuff I remember the time at Christmas where she baked me these awesome cookies."  
  
Sora wished he never brought that up. It was a memory she wanted to forget so much. She didn't want to talk to Tai at all. It was just too awkward anymore. She remembered all those times where she would go to Tai to tell all her problems and he would always listen. He was always waiting and listening. Now it seemed that all that friendship and trust were flushed down the toilet, and every time she looked into his chocolate brown eyes all she could see was the hurt in them.  
  
They finally left to go for an after noon walk, or something in the park. Tai stayed and saw the building crew set up the stage for the talent contest. He had to let Sora know how he felt about her still and see if she returned those feelings. But he couldn't just go up on stage and ask her. What was he going to do? Finally it hit him, but he would need help to pull this off. He found in the crew Zack and Erik, who were also the guitarist and drummer of Matt's band. (A/N I don't really know their names so I just made em up) They were friends thanks to Matt and Tai's friendship. He described his plan and they liked it.  
  
Soon the night of the talent show came, some had good acts others pretty much shouldn't of came at all. Tai was dressed up for his act in the nicest cloths he had. He wore black pants, socks, and shoes a white dress shirt with a sport coat. He didn't wear a tie though cause he hated them and could never figure how to tie them. In his pocket were his lucky goggles that Davis returned. He was nervous to say the least, the very least. Soon he spotted Sora in the crowd probably to watch Matt. She was wearing a very nice red dress that fitted her perfectly and matched her eyes. Tai thought about making a run for it.  
  
"Nope you're sticking with this Tai!" Erik said laughing. "Come on it'll work you'll see."  
  
He then started to take his guitar out to tune it.  
  
Tai then took a deep breath.  
  
"Some courage I have," he said to himself. "To think that was my crest and my greatest strength. Well hopefully they'll last the night."  
  
Sora sat in the audience for the next show. Only two more acts until Tai. She wanted to see what he was planning. She wanted to talk to him about her behavior over the months and to apologize for it. If he would accept it she hoped. The curtains finally opened for the next act. There she saw Matt's band! Or half of it at least, she saw Erik and Zack, but John the drummer and Matt were missing. Then out walked Tai towards the mike.  
  
"Hi every one," he said. "This act is for someone very special to me who I really care for, and this song is titled "Right Here Waiting" well hopefully she'll understand."  
  
Sora gaped she knew whom he meant unlike the rest of the audience.  
  
Zack started to press the keys to his keyboard. A piano could be heard playing slowly at first then Erik came in playing the same notes with him.  
  
Tai then sang,  
  
Ocean's apart day after day  
  
And I slowly go insane  
  
I hear your voice all the time  
  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
  
"Hi I'm Sora what's your name?" the girl asked. "My names Tai," the small boy replied.  
  
If I see you next to never  
  
How can we say forever  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
"Do it Kamya! SHOOT!" Sora shouted. Tai shot it and they won the championship game. "Here take the Trophy Sora I already got one this'll be your first!" "Oh Tai this means soo much thank you!"  
  
I took for granted, all the times  
  
That I thought would last somehow  
  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
  
But I can't get near you now  
  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
  
You've got me going crazy  
  
Dear Sora, I'm sorry about that. I haven't felt this bad since I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you before you put it on. I know you like thunderstorms, so what's a few raindrops between friends? Love, Tai.  
  
She smiled holding the hair clip he gave her. "Stupid Tai."  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
"No, I want to be available just in case Matt is free afterwards." "Oh Matt huh?"  
  
I wonder how I can survive  
  
This romance  
  
But in the end if I'm with you  
  
I'll take the chance  
  
Then Erik played what everyone believed his most meaningful solo on his acoustic that everyone and anyone heard.  
  
Oh, can't you see it baby  
  
You've got me going crazy  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
Or how my heart breaks  
  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
The song ended and everyone applauded a standing ovation for him. Tai didn't stick around though, the song brought back that one painful memory of when he sacrificed the one he loved for her own happiness. He needed to get somewhere quiet and he knew just the place.  
  
Sora had a stream of tears falling from her face. She knew what every word of that song meant. She now knew the full impact of her words last Christmas. She broke Tai's heart she didn't even deserve to be his friend in the first place. Before she knew it Tai was off the stage and nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Why don't you go after him?" she heard a calm voice ask. Sora turned and saw the blue eyes and blond hair that belonged to Matt.  
  
"He's been waiting for you all this time and still is waiting Sor," he told her. "He loves you, and you love him I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"How can he still love me after what I done," she sobbed placing her head on Matt's chest. "Besides I love yo"  
  
"No you not me!" he interrupted. "Sora you and him were made for each other, you must stop denying your heart and listen to it now."  
  
He gave her a smile then let her go. He felt happier now for her then he ever had. She left the crowd and knew where to find him ran to the soccer fields. There he was sitting on the bleacher face in hands. She walked up to him.  
  
"Sora!" he said a little startled. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I was being stupid you belong with Matt."  
  
She placed her finger on his lips to stop him.  
  
"No Tai," she whispered soothingly. "I was being stupid for these past months I wasn't listening to my heart. Now I am and it points to you Tai, not to Matt. I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out."  
  
She was inches from his face. His lips brushed against hers. There they shared their first kiss full of love that each one could finally share.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
And that dear readers is the end. Tai waited for her the one he loved and she finally came. Thanks for reading it please REVIEW!!! I enjoy reading them to help make my story better. Hopefully this one didn't suck to bad. Also check out my lord of the rings story I'm still working on. Thanks a lot. 


End file.
